Buffalo S
}} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = |modelname = buffalo2 |handlingname = BUFFALO2 |textlabelname = BUFFALO2 |roadspawn = (GTA V) No (GTA Online) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = Buffalo |gensucced = }} The Bravado Buffalo S is a sports sedan in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Formerly known as the "second generation" Buffalo, it is the facelifted version of the existing Buffalo, with a supercharged engine, new front fascia, rims and taillights based on the . The Buffalo S has a much more aggressive appearance, giving it the look of the modern American sports car. The front fascia consists of one large grille that extends from the hood to the front bumper and two smaller grilles near the tyres. On the side, there are two small panels. It also has unique rims that consist of ten spokes. The rear of the Buffalo S remains largely the same, except for the taillights, based on the . Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Buffalo S improves upon the regular Buffalo with slightly better acceleration and top speed. Outside of that, it remains mostly a half-decent car. It lacks in both acceleration and top speed when compared to other Sports cars. Its handling is remarkably boatish, lacking in response time and cornering radius. What it does right, however, is remaining stuck to the ground; the Buffalo S is a very hard car to spin out, and when it does spin out, it's also a very easy car to correct. Braking power is great and reliable. Crash deformation is acceptable, being able to shrug off a mild beating, but otherwise will fail after a decent number of hits. GTA V Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = BuffaloS-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Variants Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' BuffaloS-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Buffalo S on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. BuffaloS-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Buffalo S on Rockstar Games Social Club. BuffaloS-GTAV-RGSC2.jpg|The Buffalo S on the updated Rockstar Games Social Club. BuffaloS-GTAV-RGSC3.jpg|The Buffalo S in a Cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' TalkShitGetHitTattoo-GTAO-Graphic.png|A Buffalo S on a graphic of Talk Shit Get Hit Tattoo in Grand Theft Auto Online. Notable Owners *Franklin Clinton owns a white Buffalo S with a unique license plate that reads "FC1988". Like other Personal Vehicles, it will retain any modifications. BuffaloS-GTAV-Front-Franklin.png|Franklin's Buffalo S in the original version of GTA V. (Rear quarter view) BuffaloS-GTAV-front-FC1988.png|Enhanced version. (Rear quarter view) Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *As Franklin's Personal Vehicle, the Buffalo S is available at his safehouse. *Occasionally seen driven by Franklin when switching to him, often in a traffic jam (in most other instances, he is either riding his Bagger or has it nearby). ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $96,000. ;Original version *The Buffalo S may appear as a Target vehicle. Trivia General *The default radio stations for the Buffalo S are Radio Los Santos, The Lab and West Coast Classics. *After the 1.14 update, the 2nd generation Buffalo has been renamed to the Buffalo S, to avoid confusion between the two models. *Although it is manufactured by Bravado, there is a Vapid logo on the front seat floor mats, likely reused assets from a Vapid vehicle. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *As evidenced by early game trailers, the Buffalo S was at some point meant to be a traffic vehicle. The same can be said for the Bodhi, which appeared briefly in the first GTA V trailer. *Franklin's Buffalo S' license plate reads "FC1988", an apparent nod to Franklin Clinton being born in 1988. *Despite claiming it has an intercooler, evident by the "Exposed Intercooler" modification, the car lacks any visible or audible signs of a forced-air induction system being present (turbo/supercharging). The rear badging, however, corresponds with the modification by stating the vehicle is supercharged. The S in the model's name may actually refer to this, but due to this badge also being present on the base model, it more likely simply stands for 'Sport' or 'Sports'. See Also *Buffalo - Standard variant appearing in the 3D Universe and HD Universe. *Sprunk Buffalo - Sprunk-themed variant. Navigation }}hu:Buffalo S Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Bravado Category:Muscle Cars Category:Sedans Category:Sports Vehicle Class